


May the Odds Be In Your Favor

by Lovely_Kiwi



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is slightly traumatized, Anakin is also traumatized but doesn’t show it, F/F, F/M, FML, First story, Hunger Games meets Star Wars, Luke and Leia aren’t born yet but will be soon, graphic death, idk how to tag, lots of time skips and pov changes in chapter 3, major death in later chapters, more characters coming soon, padme isn’t really there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Kiwi/pseuds/Lovely_Kiwi
Summary: Ahsoka Tano from District 3 is chosen to enter this years Hunger Games. Follow her story as she moves through one of the most traumatic times of her life. Though the biggest question of all is. Will she survive?Updates will be very slow as I’m going to make the time in the arena very very very graphic and it will move slowly
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t hurt me. This is my first fan fiction that I’m posting here, usually I post them on Amino but we won’t talk about that.

Worn brown boots made noises as they splashed through the now drying puddles of water. Yesterday there had been a storm that plowed through the district of Technology. Thankfully the factories came out unscathed which couldn’t be said the same for the homes of the civilians. 

The homes had taken to the winds horribly. Some had been outright destroyed while others were just damaged, but not enough for the peacekeepers to step in. Even if the house was destroyed they still were reluctant to help. 

Which brought the scene to a frizzy light brown haired girl. Under the mud, dirt, grime, and possible oil you could see her clear caramel colored skin. This young woman at the age of 15 was named Ahsoka Tano. 

Ahsoka was what you could describe as a snippy person, which also tied into her nickname Snips. She lived in the Victor's Village in District 3, as her adoptive Father ,Anakin, had won the Hunger Games some years ago.

Ahsoka had been orphaned at a young age. During a storm, that could be mistaken for the one yesterday, their small home had collapsed on top of her parents while she was away at school. 

It was a devastating day for the young girl, having only been around 10 at the time. After they had buried her parents, family friends had taken her in and adopted her. Padmé and Anakin. A married couple with a child on the way. They had been kind to her the whole time she had lived with them. They treated her as if she was their own child. In a way it had patched up a hole in Ahsoka’s heart. 

Her rubbing came to a stop as she neared her destination. A small two story house, that was colored a powder blue. She slowly walked up to the brown door. She grabbed the door knob and entered the house silently. 

”Ahsoka!” Letting out a curse the teen kicked off her boots and started to look for Padmé’s voice. “Yes-?” 

Padmé came stumbling down the stairs with a neutral colored outfit in her hands. That neutral colored outfit did well to remind Ahsoka why she had been out of the house earlier. “Where have you been? You know the reaping is today..” Padmé told the teen in a scolding voice

”I know. I know, but do I really have to go? It’s not like they’ll miss a bushy haired teen.” Ahsoka said with a shrug.

”You know why you have to go. It’s the rules, Soki.” She offered the teen the outfit, “Now move along and get washed and dressed so I can do your hair.” Ahsoka let out a groan at her words and stomped up the stairs to her room. 

Passing by their golden colored cat, Threepio, Ahsoka stumbled into her room. She tossed the outfit onto her bed and walked over to the bathroom. Reaching over she turned the shower on and waited for the water to warm up. In the meantime she turned to look at herself in the mirror. 

Years of being worn out from working in factories and volunteering for clean up crews, was starting to show on her dirtied face. Shaking her head she quickly undressed and showered. It took her a few minutes to get all of the dirt and oil off her skin, but eventually all of it was gone. Stepping out of the shower she quickly dried her bushy hair, and headed out into her room again. 

She walked over to the bed where her Reaping outfit laid. Letting out a sigh she picked up the garments and slipped them on. The reaping outfit consisted of a blue dress with small floral patterns on it with a grey overall type garment over it. Ahsoka pulled on the skirt a few times before sighing. “What’s the point?” She asked herself.

With one more look at her room she turned and left her room. Stepping into the hallway she nearly bumped into Anakin. “Watch where ya goin, Snips” he said with a grin.

”Yeah. Yeah, Skyguy. Are you getting ready to leave?” Ahsoka asked him as they started to walk down the stairs together. “Yep, I’ll be able to walk you down to the reaping though. Oh. One thing while it’s on my mind, do not put your name in twice. We don’t need the funds anymore ok?” 

Ahsoka looked up at him then back to the floor, “Fine. I promise I won’t put my name in twice.” She said with a sigh. 

Ahsoka and Anakin walked side by side into the kitchen where Padmé stood with a hair brush and Bobby pins in her hands. “Alright sit down right here Ahsoka.” She said simply 

Ahsoka moved to sit in the chair Padmé had pulled out. She sat still and slightly rigided as Padmé worked to pull back her bushy hair. A few winces here and there Ahsoka was soon able to stand up and look at her hair in the mirror that Padmé had offered her. Her hair wasn’t in any fancy hairstyle it was just pulled back into a low bun with a few strands hanging loose in the front.

”Thanks,” Ahsoka said plainly. “I still don’t want to go, there’s no reason for me too.” She argued. Ahsoka stood up from the chair and turned to face Padmé and Anakin. 

”I know you don’t, but it’s the rules Ahsoka. We don’t have a choice whether we should follow them or not.” Padmé replies as she fixes Anakin’s outfit. “Now you two need to hurry, Ahsoka has to get registered.” 

With a few goodbyes Anakin and Ahsoka left the house and the victor's village. They made their way through wet and slightly muddy roads. Their pace wasn’t a quick one, it was slow as if the two were trying to prevent the future. Soon-even with their slow pace- they reached the area the reaping would take place. This is where Ahsoka and Anakin parted. 

With uneasy steps Ahsoka joined the line and waited to be registered. She never understood this part of the reaping. ‘Why would they check our blood? It doesn’t matter if we’re sick, it’s not like they’ll survive anyway. Rarely anyone survives the games.’ She thought to herself. Ahsoka stepped up to the table where she went through the same process that happened every year since she turned twelve. 

Once she had finished she was herded into a crowd of people who were all around the ages 18-12. Only a few of these faces were familiar to Ahsoka, friends from school or the people who held conversations with her at the factories to hide the pain from the day of work. It hurt to see the many young faces, but that’s all she felt towards them. Just like them, she was playing the devil's game. Waiting for the moment that would define the rest of her life. Whether she falls with the flames of the game, or she ascends in the aftermath of home. 

The rest of eligibles were soon herded into the crowd as she was. Ahsoka couldn’t see much from where she was placed, as she was nearly directly in the middle, but if she tried hard enough she could see Padmé’s figure standing with her sister near the front of the crowd that was in too old to be entered. 

Soon a large screen came on, the video was an old one. Familiar in the worst of ways. It was used as a reminder-especially for their district-what the penalty of rebellion was. Gruesome death after gruesome death showed one after another as a narrator with a deep calming voice spoke about the ‘treachery’ the districts in the past had committed. To Ahsoka the video was a joke, a laughing stock to many her age with the same near dark humor she had. 

As the scenes kept changing in the familiar feed Ahsoka’s thoughts began to wonder, they didn’t get very far. As soon as she had spaced out an Auburn haired male dressed in flashy ocean blue and deep grey colored suit stepped up to the microphone and tapped it causing the loud noise to jolt her back into focus.

”Greetings and Salutations you fine people, I would like to formally welcome you all to the 73rd Annual Hunger Games!” He said with what Ahsoka hoped to be fake. “Now before we pick our lucky two, may I just thank…” his voice was drowned out by Ahsoka’s growing anxiety that seemed to be shared by everyone. 

He kept drowning on and on with words that she could careless for. Well until he hit the mic again to gain everyone’s attention. Which worked as it was a loud noise. 

Obi-Wan clapped his hands and with a cheery accented voice, “Now the time you all have been waiting on the edge of your toes for.” He moved smoothly to the bowl to his left, “Now Ladies first.” 

A long tense moment fell upon them, it was deafening for being imaginary. Ahsoka bit her lip as she watched his pale hand ultimately grab a small piece of paper. She watched as he moved back to the microphone, slowly. Her gut twisted and turned as he stood in front of the silver mic. His hands slowly removed the black tape and in folded the paper

”The first Tribute for District 3, Ahsoka Tano!” Her heart stopped. Her breathing stopped. The one thing she hoped wouldn’t happen, happened right in front of her eyes. Shakily she started to walk through the now parting crowd. So many different faces looked at her all sharing one of two emotions, Pity. Ahsoka’s eyes narrowed at that, she didn’t want them to pity her. She would take her spot on that stage proudly. Ahsoka’s shakey steps soon turned into focused ones as she accepted her fate. 

Her world would fall to the flames of the Devil’s game, and she won’t cry. She would stand up and fight bravely for her right to live and breathe. Her steps soon ascended the stairs that lead to the stage. She moved up the stairs confidently and didn’t faulted as she stood next to the auburn haired male. She looked at the two main crowds of people. She didn’t cry, when she looked at Padmé’s tear covered face. She would have her time to break down later, but not now. 

”Wonderful! Now onto the men.” Obi-Wan moved away from Ahsoka and the mic and approached the glass bowl. His pale freckled hand moved into the bowl and shuffled all of the pieces of paper around before choosing one. He pulled the piece of paper out of the bowl and moved back to the mic. 

He gave a pleased smile and slowly opened it up, the piece of black tape holding it together gave no fight. “Now for our male Tribute, Lux Bonteri!” 

’At least I won’t be with a complete stranger,’ Ahsoka thought to herself. She watched as the brunette,dressed in a blue button up and grey pants, ascended the stairs. Lux looked to be nervous, but he held his head high to attempt to conceal that. “Give a round of applause to our two brave Tributes for District three!” Obi-Wan said joyfully. “And do well to remember, May the Odds be ever in your favor.” 

And with that they were herded off the stage and into the building behind it. There they were separated into two separate rooms. This is the part Ahsoka had been dreading. The goodbyes. 

Ahsoka stood in the middle of the room for what felt like hours until the door opened quietly. “Padmé-“ Ahsoka started before she was nearly tackled by a hug from the woman.

Padmé pulled away from the hug, but kept her hands on Ahsoka’s shoulders. “You have to be strong for me okay? You go in that arena and you show them who’s boss alright? Remember everything Anakin has taught you, I'm sure he’ll go over it with you as well-“ 

”Padmé, it’s okay. I’ll be okay, I promise. Now you need to calm down for the baby ok?” Ahsoka said softly to her. She placed her hands on top of Padmé’s and squeezed them reassuringly. 

Padmé nodded her head as she tried to stop her tears. A peacekeeper then entered the room, “Time to go.” He said roughly as he grabbed Padmé’s arm. “Goodbye!” She yelled before she disappeared behind the door. Ahsoka watched it closely without much interest, as she knew that she wouldn’t be looking at it for very long. 

The door opened once more to reveal a tall male. His skin was a caramel tone like hers but his hair was black, “Plo…” Ahsoka whispered. 

”Little Ahsoka,” his deep voice replied. Ahsoka moved towards him and wrapped her arms tightly around his middle. There were no words spoken verbally between them, as they understood what they were going to say already. 

Finally after a few seconds-which felt like hours-they let go of each other. Plo gave Ahsoka a sad smile before motioning her to turn around. Her eyebrows creased, but she turned around. Then she felt a weight added onto her bushy bun. She turned to him questioningly. “So you have something from home, take care of it.” 

Ahsoka reached up and touched the hair pin. It was rough to the touch, spiky almost. “What is it?” 

”It’s a Stone that is native to Coruscant . They call it the Kyber Crystal. They are very hard to come by, I was planning on giving it to you for your birthday, but it seems fate had a different decision.” 

Ahsoka nodded at his words, “Goodbye..” she said sadly as she knew that Plo had to go. With another hug the two parted. Plo silently left Ahsoka and the room behind. As soon as he left Peacekeepers entered the room. Ahsoka looked at them with disinterest but followed them out of the room silently. 

They led her to what looked like a Jeep but a little larger. Inside the Jeep sat Obi-Wan and Lux Bonteri, and soon Ahsoka was placed next to them. “Now we can't leave yet, we are still waiting on one more person,” Obi-Wan said. “Oh never mind then, here he comes.” Ahsoka turned to look out the window to her left, there was Anakin walking up to the Jeep being escorted by Peacekeepers. 

He entered the Jeep with some difficulty. As soon as he sat down the Jeep lurched forward and began on its way. 

The group sat silently, no one daring to speak a word especially when a peacekeeper could hear them. Well that was until Anakin reached up and shut the small door that divided them and the drivers. “So..” he began awkwardly. 

”Anyone have a plan?” He asked the trio. Obi-Wan looked up at Anakin without his usual pleased face. “I don’t believe so, they were only just reaped. Though it wouldn’t hurt to discuss skills.”

”I know Ahsoka can defend herself, I've also taught her how to fight with two chair legs we found. So that could be substituted with Swords or knives.” He said with a hint of pride

”Even if I know it, that doesn’t mean I’ll use it in the arena. What if I don’t get a hold of a sword or a knife-?”

”You could always improvise.. not everyone wins the games by killing. Someone has won by camouflage.” Lux piped in. Ahsoka turned to look at Lux, “So you can speak.” She said bitterly. 

”Yes I am quite capable of using my vocal cords.” He answered calmly. “Now back onto the more important topic. I have no physical skills, it's just not my strong suit. Though I’m great at survival. I know how to identify poisonous berries and the likes. It’s weird I know, but my mother had some rather inter…” Ahsoka looked back out the window. She really didn’t want to listen to Lux bore on and on about the many books his mother could afford. 

It was one of the two reasons she was bitter to him. Another was a more personal reason that she dared not to speak to anyone that she didn’t fully trust with her life. Which was a very small list, as she’s met her fair share of backstabbers. She even became nearly efficient when it came to identifying them. 

But there was always that one time where she would get it wrong, especially if she was under extreme stress. She knew that identification would have to be a skill she focused on, especially if the arena was in a jungle or forest. 

Ahsoka opened her mouth to say something, but let out a gasp instead as she was thrown into Obi-Wan. “Sorry..” she said, moving away from him. She looked back out of the window and what she saw only made her stomach twist into knots. 

There next to them was a line of Peacekeepers standing guard in front of a silver bullet train. She knew what this meant, they would soon leave their home and be thrusted into the world of the capital. 

The door opened abruptly by the Peacekeepers who were driving the vehicle. They were motioned out of the Jeep, to which they followed silently. As they exited the Jeep one by one they were escorted to the silver train. 

Ahsoka took quick glances at it before she was nearly shoved inside. Once they all were inside the train the door shut behind them, and a soft noise was heard after it closed. “So we go by train to the capital? How long will that take?” 

”About two days, our district isn’t too far from the capital.” Anakin answered her. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and directed them towards a dining table that had different kinds of food spread across it. “Now, let's all sit down and enjoy our time before we reach the capital..” Obi-Wan said. 

Ahsoka and Lux shared a look before silently walking forward. They followed Anakin and Obi-Wan over to the table. 

They looked at all the food that was spread out with little interest. Ahsoka and Lux both weren’t in the same condition as the majority of the district was. Ahsoka lived in Victors Village, where she lived in peace away from some of the more dangerous parts of the district. Lux however lived in luxury. His mother was a hard working woman yes, but she was also one of the richest people of the district. Something Lux seemed to flaunt at times, especially at school, simply just because he could. 

Both of their lives were lived in peace and what you could call happiness. So they really didn’t need the food that laid in front of them, well Anakin did. He had been so stressed out because of the reapings that he hadn’t been eating right. Usually at meal time, Padmé and him would argue. Ahsoka couldn’t blame Padmé as she had a point. Anakin did seem to become skin and bones, at this time of the year, and somehow Ahsoka saw it as her fault. He stressed every year because they had to worry about Ahsoka being reaped into the games. 

All that stress would fill up the room quickly as that’s all that would exist in this time. All households would worry more than they usually do. The peacekeepers would become worse, more violent at this time of the year. They have even gone as far as calling it Jubilant July, because they found joy in hurting them. Just because of the past that defined their district. 

District 3 had been one of the first Districts to join the rebellion, and so the capital made sure they remembered their ‘place’ every year. 

”Now that we are all here, and a little more relaxed let’s speak about what happened once we reach the capital.” Obi-Wan said, throwing Ahsoka out of her thoughts. “Once we reach there, we will be escorted to a penthouse where you will stay until you enter the games. Then once all tributes arrive you’ll be taken to a place where they’ll prepare you for your chariot entrance.” 

He paused to make sure Lux and Ahsoka followed him. “There you’ll be waxed, have your hair cut, and whatever else your preparation team seems fit. Then they’ll take you to your stylist to be outfitted, now treat them with kindness. You'll be seeing them a great amount of times before the games.”

”Why would they parade us around? They are literally going to throw us into an arena to fight to the death. Is this a part of their sick game?” Lux said slamming his hands onto the table. “It’s a load of malarkey! it’s bad enough we are walking to our deaths!” He brought his hand up and stabbed the butter knife, he had previously been twirling around, into the table. 

Ahsoka flinched away from Lux. She moved over and grabbed his hand in a tight grip. Slowly she pulled his fingers away from the metal of the knife. Once his fingers were off the sleek silver, Anakin moved over and yanked it out of the wood

”That is Mahogany!” Obi-Wan yelled. It was as if Lux’s act of anger offended Obi-Wan’s culture and family, and well it probably did if you took into account his red face. The people who lived in the capital lived lives of luxury. Well most of them did, even the capital had its fair share of poor communities. But if you dare damage or insult something they thought to be precious, from what Anakin has told her and what she just saw they could explode in anger

”Now. Before I was interrupted by your horrible manners,” he nearly spat out. “After the chariots you’ll be escorted back to the penthouse. Depending on the scheduling you’ll either do interviews that night or the night before the games. But you’ll be in the capital for roughly a week. For the Chariots, training, and then finally the interviews.” 

Obi-Wan’s gaze darkened slightly, “Then you'll enter the arena. There you’ll be on your own, which brings in all of the ‘parading around’ that’s where you gain sponsors. Sponsors can send you food, weapons, and medicine during the games. You just have to get someone interested in you.” 

”And how do we do that?” Ahsoka asked him. “They won’t pity a pair of 15 year olds, there’s nothing special about us.” 

”Well there can be.” Anakin piped in. “You and Lux can play the best friend card. Make them pity and sympathize with you. You wanna be a tear jerker-“ 

”And that would mean spending a lot of time together,” Obi-Wan finished for him. “I want to see you two bonding and mingling from now on.” Obi-Wan stood up from the table, “Now if you would excuse me, I’ll retire for the night.” 

”I think I’ll go too, have a nice night, Ahsoka. You too Lux.” Obi-Wan and Anakin then left the room quietly. Leaving the two teens to sit awkwardly beside each other. “So..” Lux started. “Do you really want to try and play that card?” 

”I’m.. I’m not really sure. With our background together it would be difficult really. And possibly awkward as well.” Ahsoka admitted. She looked down at their hands that were still clasped together. Looking away she released his hand. 

”Ahsoka, we are literally about to be paraded around then possibly murdered for entertainment. I think we can handle a simple friendship. It shouldn’t be too hard, we’ve managed more than that before.” Lux said looking at her. “Let’s just give it a try, ok?” 

”Alright fine. But be careful, Anakin might bite your hand off.” She said with a laugh. Ahsoka pushed back her chair and stood up. “Now I’m going to go and wander around until I find my room. Goodnight or well Good Evening Lux.” 

Lux responded to her with a frown. Ahsoka turned to leave the room heading off in the direction Obi-Wan and Anakin did just 5 minutes ago. 

The hallway was a nice plush green color. The furniture being a birch color helped with the relaxing tones of the green. The hall also spotted four doors. ‘More than likely the rooms.’ Ahsoka thought to herself. She walked up to the first one and tried to open it. When it didn’t open she moved onto the next. The next door did open but one look into the room made her close the door. There was no one in there, it just seemed like it was Lux’s room with all the male clothing in the open closet. 

Walking just a little bit forward she opened the next door. It opened to a blue and green room, with female clothing in the open closet. Walking in quietly Ahsoka looked around the room a little more. It was nicely furnished. Blue and green walls, roughly a queen sized bed, an open closet and a television of sorts. Closing the door behind her she moved over to the bed. 

It was a water bed, from what she could tell from the watery movements it made when she added pressure. Ahsoka moved and carefully sat down on the bed. It was comfortable, but also unusual. “Why would anyone sleep on water?” She asked herself. Moving off the bed she started to look inside of the bedside table. 

In the drawer sat a small black remote. The remote was shiny with four buttons. She pressed the first button, the wall to her left lit up with a beautiful forest. She pressed the second one after a few moments, it changed to a beach. Then a city, finally it changed to a view of District 3. 

It was home, but oddly it wasn’t. This scene was clean, and nice. District 3 wasn’t this clean or nice, it was more broken down and miserable. “Is this what the capital people see the districts as?” Ahsoka asked herself

”More or less so,” Lux chimed in. The brunette stood at Ahsoka’s door dressed in new lighted clothing. “They live off of what they are shown, and not the facts. It’s why the districts are so horrible, they don’t know that we live this way.” 

”That- That isn't right. They want to send kids off to fight to the death, but they don’t even know how we live and suffer everyday? Do they even care?” Ahsoka shook her head, “No never mind. That was a dumb question, of course they don’t care. They use us as their entertainment.” 

Lux moved further into the room. “The capital has never been fair. Nor have they been the ones to care about death. Though I wouldn’t say all of them are bad, Obi-Wan seems good enough.” 

Lux sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. “He’s been kind, and He doesn’t drone on and on about how amazing the games are. He keeps it professional, I would even say he cares.” 

Ahsoka sat down next to him, “Yeah. I have to admit with all of the things you’ve said, I’m not sure if I’ll be able to keep a strong front in the capital.” She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, “It’s scary. We’ll be stuck in a penthouse close to four people who want to kill us in the worst imaginable way.” 

”Well no one said we had to leave the penthouse.. we could actually spend that time working on survival and the like.” Lux offered. 

”Or we can start tomorrow..” Ahsoka offered. “You know, you haven’t said much about how you feel. So open the bag,” Ahsoka said. 

”I don’t really care for them. I’m not scared, I’m angry. Angry at the capital, angry at Palpatine,” Lux admitted. “I already had a feeling my life would turn out like this, and well I don’t plan on going out without a fight. They want a show then I’ll give it to them.” 

Ahsoka wasn’t sure on how she felt with his words. They didn’t sound like him, it sounded like someone else. She knew that being told you will more than likely die in a painful way had a toll on someone’s mental health, but not this much. She had known Lux her entire life and he had never acted like this ever. Not even when their relationship fell apart. “I think I’m going to get whatever sleep I can.” Ahsoka said with a forced chuckle. 

”I’ll..um...see you in the morning..” She said. The two of them waved and exchanged hugs before Lux left the room, leaving Ahsoka alone with her thoughts. 

Letting out a breath she moved over to the set of drawers across from the bed. Grabbing a random set of pajamas she quickly changed into the silky material leaving her rough neutral colored reaping clothes on the ground. Stepping away from the heap of clothes she made her way over to the bed. Reaching into her bushy hair she pulled out the hair piece Plo had placed. 

Finally she was able to get a look at the object. Tied to the part that was made to attach to hair strands was a wire, colored copper, tying three stones together. The stones seemed to be clear, but when she moved it they shifted from blue to a beautiful seafoam green. 

From what Plo had said they were Kyber Crystals. Ahsoka knew nothing about what the stones or their colors meant, but she was thankful for the gift. Carefully she placed the hairpiece on top of the bed side table. 

She then pulled the tie out of her hair and let it fall down to her shoulders. She placed the tie next to the stones. Ahsoka let out a yawn and turned off the lights to the room. She then laid down on the water bed and welcomed the calm darkness of sleep. 

The next morning and night had come quickly and passed without any drama. Lux had been relatively calm throughout the day, but his odd behavior came out once they were alone. It was, well, odd. Ahsoka had thought he was just stressed and still trying to wrap his head around the future, but that didn’t seem true. 

She shook her head stirring her thoughts away from that subject. She only had 5 more minutes until they reached the capital, and 2 till she had to be in the main compartment. She leaned over and grabbed her Kyber hair pin. 

Once it was secured in her hair she moved away from the bed and bedside table and headed for the door. 

”Hey Snips.” Anakin said. Ahsoka flinched from surprise. “You were taking an awful long time, so I decided to come check on you..” he said with a shrug 

Ahsoka let out a chuckle and fell into step beside him, “Didn’t think I was taking that long, Skyguy.” 

”You were in there for an eternity. Well what seemed like an eternity.” He said with a laugh to which Ahsoka returned. 

”I’ll make sure not to take an eternity to put a hair pin in my hair.” 

”Good.” Anakin said. The two entered the main room with their laughs echoing behind them. In the room Obi-Wan and Lux had been standing next to each other, but there was no conversation going on between the two. Which is something you’d expect after Lux’s fiasco on the first day. 

”Has anything changed? With the chariot parade?” Ahsoka questioned Obi-Wan. She still wasn’t quite comfortable with his presence, but she was getting there.

”Yes, it seems they moved districts 10-12 early so they will be here late tonight. The chariots will either happen once they arrive or the next day. Just depends on the Games maker,” he replied to her with a cheerful voice. “Now be ready, this is the first time the capital will see you. So make a good impression.” 

Ahsoka and Lux shared a glance before nodding in sync. “Is there anything we need to look out for?” Lux asked

”Just don’t squint your eyes. Keep 'em open even if the cameras are blinding you,” Anakin said before popping a grape into his mouth. 

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at Anakin’s antics. She reached over and stole a grape. “No promises Skyguy. We’ll just have to hope I don’t go blind.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhh enjoy?

Not much had happened once they reached the capital and made their way through the blinding flashes of what seemed like hundreds of cameras. They had simply made their way into the Penthouse, that seemed small. Ahsoka hadn’t done much exploration as she had gotten a migraine from the flashes, so she had headed off to bed early. Which left Lux, Anakin, and Obi-Wan to their own devices until they turned in too. 

Now here they were sitting civilly at a large table that had different types of food laid across it. From danishes, eggs, omelets, grits, oats, bacon, sausage and many more. It was a lot but even with the different foods Ahsoka could only manage to eat an apple. 

”Now, Ahsoka once you finish you and I will leave to meet your prep team. Anakin you are with Lux,” Obi-Wan said Lux’s with a small growl. Seems as though he still didn’t like him. 

Ahsoka took a last bite into her apple before placing it down. “Might as well leave now, I think I’ve eaten all I can.” Ahsoka said as she stood up. “I’m ready, come on Obi-Wan.” Ahsoka passed Anakin and Lux without a word and stopped to stand next to Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan nodded and led her out of the penthouse. “Now once we get there, you’ll be brought into a separate room so they can prep you…” Ahsoka tuned Obi-Wan out once more, not because he was ranting or being boring but because there was another girl. 

The girl had black hair and pale skin. With freckles lining her nose. Next to her was another lady, also pale in skin but Ahsoka couldn’t tell what color her hair was as it seemed to be covered up with part of her outfit. 

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan entered the elevator, and so did the twin women from the hall. Thankfully Obi-Wan stopped talking about the tribute parade and started to talk to the older Capitol woman. “Oh, Luminara, you look wonderful.” 

Luminara smiled, “Thank you, Obi-Wan. I do have to say you look dashing today. Now who’s the lovely lady?” She asked the two with a smirk. 

”Ahsoka Tano, District 3’s female tribute. Let me tell you she’s a snippy one.” He joked. Ahsoka was taken back by how comfortable Obi-Wan seemed to be when talking to Luminara. His usual tenseness was gone, and it was replaced by a more relaxed posture. One that didn’t really seem to fit him. 

”And this is Barriss, District 1’s female tribute.” Luminara leaned in to whisper in Obi-Wan’s ear, “She’s a little shy and serious not the best mix.” Obi-Wan nodded at her words. 

Ahsoka looked over towards the pale girl and held out her hand to her, “Ahsoka,” she said kindly. 

Barriss stared at her hand as if it was something that disgusted her, but she reached over and grasped Ahsoka’s hand, “Barriss.” She said a little un surely. “It’s nice to meet you Barriss.” She said with a smile.

As their conversations began to fade off into a comfortable silence the elevator stopped, “Now Ahsoka time to go.” 

Ahsoka nodded to Obi-Wan. Turning around she smiled at Barriss and left the elevator with the auburn haired male. They walked through a steel grey colored hallway. The walls weren’t decorated unless you counted the countless doors as decoration. Eventually Obi-Wan led her to a door. “Now I can’t go in with you so I wish you luck.” And with that he opened the door and pushed Ahsoka inside. 

Ahsoka stumbled into the room. She turned around to ask Obi-Wan why he shoved her but stopped when she saw the door was closed. As she turned back around she was met with four people, two girls and two males. All four of them were dressed extravagantly. They reached forward and grabbed her arms and started to pull her towards a bed with white sheets.

”Oh isn't she just a gem?” The lady with the burning red hair said cheerfully. They pushed her down on the bed, “Now dear you just sit there and we will handle everything.” 

The two males disappeared for a moment, to where she didn’t know. The lady with neon yellow hair came towards her face with a set of tweezers. “Sit still.” And with that she started to pluck Ahsoka’s eyebrows, “Ow!” 

The males came back into view with thin and thick strips of paper. They went over to the side and put some sticky mixture on the pieces of paper. They then transferred them over and placed them on her legs. They were warm, well warmer than their cold hands that lingered on the paper. Then there was a sharp stinging pain, “Hey!” 

After several torturing minutes, they let her sit up and get off the bed. Then they led her over to another set of doors. Just like Obi-Wan had done they pushed her inside, “Oh and put that robe on, before you meet the stylist!” The neon yellow haired woman said before closing the door. 

Ahsoka glared at them before the door cut off her vision of them. She turned around and started to look around the room. It was simple, but at the same time it wasn’t. The walls were beautiful shades of silver, purple, and blue. While the furniture was a shiny gold. 

Resting on one of the shiny gold couches was a grey robe. When she picked it up, she could tell it was made of the same fancy fabric as everything else here. After removing her loose shirt and shorts she placed the robe over her shoulders and tied it in the front. 

Not knowing what else to do she sat down on one of the golden couches. The room was quiet as it was just her inside, which made waiting for whoever the stylist was boring. She wished she could let her mind wonder but that wouldn’t be the best of ideas now. 

Her head turned in the direction of the door ahead of her. The knob twisted and turned for a moment before the door finally opened. 

A male in his early 30s, he had tan skin, brown eyes, and black hair. He seemed tall, but that could just be because Ahsoka was short for her age. The tan male smiled warmly at her, “Hello, Ahsoka. I’m Bail, I’ll be your stylist until you enter the Arena and if you win well I’ll continue to style you.” 

”Hello, Bail…” Ahsoka said softly. She stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to him. She held out her hand for him to shake, to which he did. 

”Now usually I would ask you about your life, but sadly we are on a very tight schedule.” He said as he crossed the room to a sheet, “Here turn around and I’ll help you change into your parade outfit.” He said 

In the next few minutes Bail had Ahsoka dressed in an extravagant outfit. 

She was wearing a short cold shoulder white dress that was tight and form fitting until it reached her hips then it expanded out in a wide skirt. All across the outfit were pieces of broken gems and jewels, with larger pieces on the beginning of the sleeves. Matching heeled boots that went up to her knees were paired with the outfit. Her hair had been pulled back and straightened, then curled again, but loosely. The front strands were pulled back and braided. Then loose crystals were placed in her hair. 

”Now for the finishing pieces,” Bail walked over to the light switch. Quickly with a smile he flicked the lights off. 

Ahsoka’s entire outfit came to life. The crystals reflected their own light, they glowed beautiful shades of silver, golden, and sparked with fake electricity. 

”It’s incredible, how did you manage this? Complicated wiring? Reflection of small lights?” Ahsoka asked him as she turned around in the mirror, mesmerized by the lights and sparks. 

”It’s a secret, maybe one day I’ll tell you.” He said with a smile. “Now it’s time for you to go. Out this door please.” Bail placed his hand on Ahsoka’s upper back and led her out the door. They moved through the grey silver halls, heading for a massive door. 

Once they reached it, the door opened to reveal familiar faces. “Hey Snips, you ready to go?” Anakin asked her from his spot next to Lux who was dressed similarly to her. 

”As ready as I’ll ever be..” she said to Anakin as she entered the open room. Well it wasn’t really a room, as it had a large opening that led out to a screaming crowd. She could hear noises that were similar to a horse's hooves. There were 12 chariots that were being moved by black horses, two to each chariot. The chariots were decorated simply with plain white accents to the grey colored metal. 

”Is it safe?” Lux asked from behind her. “I would hope so,” Ahsoka answered him. “If honestly rather die by horse than by melee weapon.” She said as they approached the third chariot 

Before Ahsoka stepped onto the Chariot she was stopped by Bail, “Here take this, it’s going to be dark outside so light it up when you’re ready.” He said, handing a small silver remote. Ahsoka nodded and stepped onto the chariot.

As all the tribute stepped onto the chariots the small gates opened for the first chariot to leave. Once it reached a certain point the second district followed. Then Ahsoka and Lux’s chariot followed. The horses lead them out into the dark night sky. “Are you ready?” Ahsoka whispered. Lux reached over and grabbed her hand and nodded.

Together they lifted their hands in the air and put on bright smiles, as Ahsoka pressed the small silver button which sent their outfits alight. 

The crowd grew louder as they stole the spotlight from the other districts. Their outfits illuminated the stadium and the lights bounced off all the shiny surfaces, whether they be glasses, cups, or mirrors. 

Soon their chariot crossed the small distance, slowed down and stopped in front of a podium. Once all the chariots were in place an old man stepped forward. The man was the President of Coruscant. Sheev Palpatine, a corrupted and greedy man. He had grabbed power with an iron fist soon after the rebellion and the death of his mentor, he had been about 30 now he was 60. 

Ahsoka didn’t listen to his words, as she didn’t support him. She knew Lux would listen to every word he spoke, so she would ask him for a summary later. 

After Palpatine finished his speech and the chariots then started to move once more. The chariots moved in a single file line back into another opening that was similar to the one they exited. 

As soon as they had entered the horses were detached from the chariots and led away from the chariots and some workers pulled the chariots to a separate wall. Once they finished with the chariot they were allowed to step off. 

Ahsoka and Lux stepped off the chariot together, hands still clasped together. They stood by the chariot as they waited for Obi-Wan, Anakin, Bail, and Lux’s stylist-who she doesn’t know the name of. 

As they entered Ahsoka noticed the beautiful lady who entered with them. Her hair was white and a light toned blue color, it was pulled into twin buns atop her head. On her face were wide circles that were also white, which was a contrast to her sun kissed skin. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt that was fitted on the torso and became loose when the sleeves started. Paired with a skirt that ended above her toes

There were no words to describe her beauty. It left Ahsoka speechless, “H-Hello.” She stuttered out. “Greetings,” the beautiful lady answered her sweetly. In the background she could hear Anakin trying to contain his laughter

Ahsoka fixed Anakin with a glare. The female stylist let out a laugh, “I’m Shaak Ti, it’s wonderful to meet you Ahsoka.” 

”Y-You too.” Ahsoka responded 

Obi-Wan stepped forward, “Now time to go. We have plenty to do, early morning for you two. Interviews are tomorrow.” He said as he started to move the group to the elevator. 

They were alone this time around. No Luminara, no Barriss. Just silence. 

As soon as Bail helped her out of her outfit Ahsoka put on some pajamas and nearly crashed immediately. 

She would have fallen asleep immediately if Lux wasn’t standing at the edge of her bed. “Lux? What’s wrong?” 

”I don’t think I’ll manage to sleep with us so close to Palpatine.” He said, while rubbing the back of his neck.

”I don’t think Anakin or Obi-Wan would be mad if you stayed in here. Maybe we can be kids again. Build a fort like we used to..” 

Lux laughed, “Yeah. Maybe we can. I’ll be back with more pillows.” Lux rushed out of the room to collect more pillows and blankets. As he looked for more pillows and the like Ahsoka took the blankets, pillows, and sheets off of her bed. 

Using the tall footboard of her bed she placed the sheet on top of it. Then moved it to hang over a chair she had moved over. Soon she had a decent cover for their fort, and she had made it just in time for Lux. He walked in the door carrying a large blanket, a smaller blanket, and five pillows. “Found them in my room and the living room area.” He said as he dropped everything onto the floor. 

Together they placed the pillows and blankets down under the sheet, and soon they too went under the sheet. They had stayed up for a few hours just talking and opening up to each other once more. 

It was like they were home, back in District 3. Sitting on the couch and listening to Anakin and Padmé telling them stories. Back then it was peaceful, and it stayed that way until they turned 12. Then the world turned serious, they were aware of the pain and suffering of the people around them. They were aware of the suffering they could be put through. 

It's what broke them apart. Lux and Ahsoka both are not able to handle the stress of the world. So they stopped talking. They stopped playing together, they were alone now. 

Ahsoka had a hard time making friends and that showed when you put that against the amount of friends Lux had gotten. It made her jealous, and filled her with resentment. 

But here they were. Sitting under a sheet on a mountain of pillows talking as if they had been friends all that time. It was nice. 

As time continued to pass, so did they. Sometime during the night Ahsoka had fallen asleep and so had Lux. Which brought them here, Anakin red in the face scolding them. Not for staying the night together, but for staying up nearly all night. 

After he had scolded them thoroughly, they had moved on to breakfast which came and went without much fuss as Lux and Ahsoka were too tired to even hold up a conversation. 

Once everyone had finished eating breakfast Bail and Shaak had returned to collect Ahsoka and Lux. 

They had ridden down the same elevator together, but once they reached the steel grey floors they split into opposite directions. This time they didn’t enter any of the rooms. Ahsoka and Bail both continued to the end of the hall where they entered another elevator. 

They went backwards then continued up into more upper floors. Once Ahsoka was sure they almost made it to the top of the building the elevator stopped. The doors opened to reveal white and grey halls this time. Like the steel grey halls there were doors as the only decoration, but instead of 24 doors there were only 12. 

Bail led Ahsoka into the third door. In the room it was plain with three giant mirrors on one wall and a walkway leading up to them. 

Ahsoka turned to face Bail only for a robe to be in front of her face. Nodding her head she quickly switched into the silk robe. “Alright, first let’s wait for the Prep team to get here so we can start on your hair.” He said, walking to the left wall. Ahsoka watched as he added pressure to the wall. The panel lifted up and revealed a chair that was surrounded by countless hair products. 

The familiar prep walked into the room. Their bright hair had already changed colors. The two males now have bright green and blue hair, and the females pink and purple. Immediately they guided her into the chair. Then they started the torturing process of straightening her bushy hair

After several grueling minutes, eventually they were able to straighten her hair to their likings. Then they started to Dutch braid her hair back. The two males came around to face her. They started to add light shades of emerald and gold of makeup to her face. 

Once the makeup and the braids were finished they placed clear crystals into her hair and in between the braids. Bail came forward and offered his hand to her. 

”What am I wearing this time?” Ahsoka asked as she took his hand. He led her over to the mirrors. 

”You’ll see one just a few more moments. First we need to talk.” Bail said sternly

Ahsoka nodded, “Ok, what do you need to say?”

Bail turned and smiled at her. “When you go out there, you’ll be asked personal questions. You need to be ready to answer them. You also need to be more...cheery...the sponsors love that. They love when the tribute is happy, cheery, and responsive. Those sponsors will take sob stories, yes, but they don’t want an angry or crying tribute. They want one that’ll entertain them and make them want to spend their money.” 

All of this news made her feel dizzy. “Ok, so what do I need to do? Build some fake sob story?” 

”Why should you? You already have one. Use it.” Bail said as he walked off. “Now Obi-Wan will talk more about this when you meet up with him. Come let’s get you changed.” 

Bail disappeared behind the mirror, when he came back a mannequin followed him. Quickly they peeled the dress off the stand and helped Ahsoka into the dress. 

After she had been dressed, her hair touched up, her makeup as well they led her through another hall. This hall had TV screens every few feet high enough that you would need to tilt your head upwards to even see what was on them. 

At the middle of the hall had five people-who were all dressed lavishly-standing in the line, and a sixth standing on the wall. “Ah, Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan spoke softly. “It’s good to see you, I trust Bail has filled you in?” Ahsoka nodded her head, “Good, Good. Now I wish I had more time to help but we are on a limited schedule so I’ll have to make this quick.” 

”When you tell a story, you need to sell it. Be a different you, but don’t stray too far.” He said. His words were confusing but oddly enough she understood what he was saying. She knew what she had to do. 

The TV came to life as the first tribute walked out. Ahsoka didn’t give too much thought to his clothing, though she did pay attention to the questions he was asked and how he reacted to them. 

He seemed a little..fake...in a way, but Ahsoka really didn’t think much of it as that’s what all of them were going to have to do. Act fake. Act like they weren’t scared or hurting.

It was horrible to think that’s what they wanted to do. But it might help them in the long run if they were able to get a sponsor to like them. Then they would have a higher chance of survival in the arena. 

The district 1 boy walked off the stage and back into the hall, his once smile now was a sneer. Ahsoka watched silently as he walked off with what she assumed was his stylist. 

Then the familiar black haired girl walked onto the stage. Barriss seemed to do well with the interviewer-who was a new one this year-despite her regular shy and serious self.

Soon she too came back into the hall and left. Then the male from District two came and went, and so did his female counterpart. Then Lux, who had been silent this whole time, walked onto the stage. 

Ahsoka caught a few of the words they shared in front of the audience. But one question really stuck out to her, “So, Lux. Do you have a special someone waiting for you back in your district? Or is that special someone here? Now people of Coruscant listen to this, we have a leaked photo of Lux and what we think is his special someone.” The interviewer said. On one of the big screens behind them a photo came into view. Ahsoka cursed 

It was of her and Lux, cuddling? When did that happen. She was sure that they had slept on opposite sides of the fort, but that didn’t change anything. It only brought up more questions. Who took that photo?

Lux didn’t speak for a few moments. Then he let out an awkward laugh, “Now where’s the fun in telling you?”

”It looks like we have a fox with us today,” the interviewer laughed. “I have to say Lux our time together has been enjoyable, and it would be better if you let your little secret out.” 

”Hmm. Alright, alright. We aren’t official, I haven’t had the time to tell her yet. But now the cats out of the bag,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Ahsoka was in shock. So that’s the card he wanted to play. It angered her yes, but it also helped. They could use this to their advantage, they could pull the heartstrings with this. But what if Lux wasn’t lying? That would make things difficult. 

His interview continued on with talk of the gossip and their ‘relationship’ soon the interview did end, and Lux left to join everyone else in the hall. Ahsoka didn’t spare him a single glance. 

As he passed her, she turned away from him. A hand on her shoulder led her to the opening to the stage, and with shaky steps she walked out into the bright lights.


End file.
